


you got me running (going nowhere)

by dumplingcheeks



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Lia gay panic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryujin gay panic, Ryujin needs a hug, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: shin ryujin had always been sure about herself, or so she thought.or;the famous basketball player at their school approaches her and claims she's the reason his girlfriend is questioning her sexuality.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	you got me running (going nowhere)

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend jisu can run fast. :)

The first time Lia met the Shin Ryujin. The school's used to be ace in track and field, she wasn't what the rumors she's heard of. She wasn't loud spoken, she wasn't rude, and certainly was not arrogant. Ryujin was soft spoken, kind, and a shy normal high school girl. First time she met her was outside the field sitting on a bench, staring at the empty tracks.

Lia was on her way for early practice when she saw the short haired girl sitting by herself. Lia decided it wouldn't be rude to sit beside a schoolmate and have a conversation. She hadn't been in the school for long, she had just transferred last year. But Lia met a guy who seemed nice, fell in love, and had a friend.

"Hi." Ryujin was startled, as from Lia observed. Ryujin wasn't used to people at school talking to her, as she just brushed them off ever since she came back to school after the accident around two years ago. Though they never bothered to, she just brushed of the ones who kept asking if she was to go back to practice or not.

"Um hi." It came out like a whisper. Ryujin was not sure what to say, or why the raven haired woman was talking to her. She knew she was always the talk of the school, even when she always kept quiet, not like she's boasting about it or anything. It's the first time someone actually says "hi" first, and not questions about the accident, or about track and field.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Lia starts. "I was just on my way to practice, and saw you here, so I thought that it wouldn't be rude to have a conversation with a schoolmate."

"To ask about the accident-" Ryujin continued, though being wrong, resulted to being caugh-off guard when the girl's words sinked in.

Lia ignored Ryujin's words and offered her hand to a handshake. "I'm Lia by the way. Well Julia- well actually Choi Jisu, that's my korean name. I just really always say my english name first. What's yours?" Although she already knows, that's the first question that comes in her head.

Ryujin would be lying if she said she wasn't taken aback that the girl didn't know her. But then again, she hasn't seen the Choi girl before, so maybe she was a transferee who didn't know about her.

"Ryujin. Shin Ryujin." She takes the girl's hand.

Lia was the one to pull her hand and smiled at the short haired girl. "Nice to meet you, Ryujin." Ryujin thought the way the girl smiles reminds her of the moon.

"Um yeah." Ryujin didn't know where to go from there. She wasn't used to asking questions. Her friends, well used to be, were the ones that broke her out of her shell by continously harrassing her everyday.

"So why are sitting here alone, you know, starring at nothing. Are you think about joining the track team?" The Choi girl asked. When she got silence for an answer, she decides to continue. "I'm part of the ace members on the team." She tries not to brag. "I can help you get in, if you want." Jisu offers.

"I'm not really into sports." Ryujin smiles. "But thank you." She thinks that would sound less mean or something. She didn't mean to sound mean after all, they were talking about track and field, that's a sensitive topic for her.

"Huh." Lia says in a trance before turning her gaze to Ryujin. "But you have like, bulky arms. And you look pretty sporty. And not to stereotype but have tomboyish-sporty vibes in you. I thought you were on the girl's basketball team." She says. It wasn't a lie though, she wasn't sure if Ryujin was really on the track team, all she heard were rumors after all.

"I get that a lot." Ryujin laughs softly. Lia thinks it's adorable the way her cheeks wrinkles. "But no I'm not."

Lia nods her head slightly.

"What grade are you in by the way? I haven't seen you before." Ryujin says, looking at her curiously.

"Oh I actually transferred here last year. And the first day I came here, I heard your name everywhere." Lia confesses.

Ryujin's face fall. "Like what talk?" The taller asked. She knows 'the talks' about her wasn't just about the accident, but that she was acting to rebel out on her father on something, resulting in the school losing in track and field.

"I don't really know. They were rumors after all." Lia reasoned. "Even my boyfriend told me about his theories and whatsoever. You're kind of famous." She nods.

Ryujin quickly checks her phone, making it obvious that she wants to drop this conversation, and looks at the shorter girl. "Sorry, my friend is looking for me." She excused. "I'll catch you later. Nice to meet you too, Choi Jisu." Ryujin said in a hurry, right before she practically ran away.

"Yeah." Was all Lia said.

Ryujin didn't have friends.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
